This invention relates to a tamper-deterrent and-evident nozzle for a pump dispenser. More specifically, the invention relates to a pump dispenser in which a tear-away tab on the body of the dispenser extends into an opening in the dispenser nozzle cap so that the dispenser is inoperable until the tear-away tab is torn away from the dispenser.
The art includes a number of pump-type hand-held sprayer dispensers having tamper-deterrent means, a example of which is Steijns et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,032 issued Dec. 8, 1992. Steijns et al provides a separately made pop-in tamper-evident piece with a rearward pull and which in assembly is pushed in to an opening snap-fastener fashion in the top wall of the sprayer. It includes two legs which extend down through openings in the body and cap into the area between the front end of the sprayer and the cap. These legs, when the piece is in place, block the turning of the nozzle cap by engagement with notches and keep the sprayer "off". The legs also go down inside the walls of the body to hold prongs outward and prevent the squeezing together of the side walls and the inward movement of blocking prongs. To operate the sprayer the piece must be pulled up and detached from the sprayer body.
Knickerbocker et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,227 issued Nov. 20, 1990, provides a tear strip which is attached by little bridges to the nozzle cap and holds it against rotation with respect to the body. Alternatively, the strip may be attached to the body and overlie the cap. When the tear strip is torn off, the cap is turnable.
Knickerbocker U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,779 issued Sep. 24, 1991, provides a spring-board-like tab fitting in an opening in the cap which make it difficult for a child to turn the cap. Said tab must be sprung outwardly as in FIG. 6 and the cap turned at the same time.
Knickerbocker et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,702 issued Aug. 20, 1991, has an encircling tear band having shoulders which engage protrusions on the body so that the cap cannot be turned until the tear band is removed.
Reeve U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,614 issued May 27, 1980, has a spring-biased tab which must be pressed down in order to turn the cap.
Finally, the McKinney patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,561 issued Mar. 24, 1981 shows an arrangement similar to Reeve '614 except that here a forward tab fits into an opening in the cap to prevent turning until the tab is pressed down.
There is a need for a dispenser nozzle in which a blocking tab, extending forward and unitary with a wall of the pump, blocks operation of the pump until it is removed.